


Late Night Snacks

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, VLD Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Movie night with the best friend...checkunrequited feelings that need to be squashed...checkLance slowly spiraling until he explodes...check check CHECK!If there is anything that Lance knows, is that feelings can fuck up a perfectly good friendship...





	Late Night Snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glimmerystarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/gifts).



> Hance confessions, as requested by my dear Jazzy...
> 
> Here is my second BINGO fill... for Confessions... not as NSFW as it could be lol... this one is just fluffy... [its because I dont plan shit...]
> 
> [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) was awesome and looked this sucker over for any mistakes! Thank you!!! <3

#  Late Night Snacks

 

Lance knew how to be friends. He was most excellent at being able to meet any new person and befriending him. The thing he had the biggest issue with was actually admitting that he liked someone. Usually it was a sign for him to split, cause nothing screwed up a friendship more than sex. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have a relationship so much as he didn’t want to deal with the chance that he would be turned down and then having to try to work through the awkwardness that was bound to occur after. He especially did not want to fuck up his relationship with his roommate and best friend Hunk.

“Hey Hunkster,” Lance smiled as his best friend and current object of his affection walked into their shared room carrying a plate of something mouth watering. “What is that delicious scent?”

Hunk chuckled, “I made us a few snacks to go with our movie night.”

“Amazing,” Lance rubbed his hands together. There was nothing like having something warm while the pair stayed up late watching crappy movies. The best part was that it was spring break so no one else was in the dorm to yell at them for eating in their room or staying up all night. 

Hunk put the plate down on the side table which Lance had already placed there and crawled up onto Lance’s bed, placing a pillow behind his back. Lance, meanwhile, set up the laptop with the screen angled just right so that they could both see it without any glare. Hunk watched as Lance flipped through his media drive until he found the flick they were going to start the night on. He groaned inwardly when he saw that it was a horror film that was first on their list. If there was one thing he hated it was horror, with all the gore and jump scares he knew he would be up all night. Hopefully he would be able to suggest something like a comedy or the like for afterwards in hopes that it would act like a palate cleanser and allow him some kind of rest when they finally decided to sleep. 

“Oh Hunk you are gonna love this one!” Lance grinned as he curled up beside Hunk, his mouse in hand so that he could still control the media player. 

Lance hummed his delight when Hunk wrapped one arm around him, allowing him to snuggle up against Hunk’s side. But he wasn’t in love with Hunk, this was normally what friends did. 

The movie started and all thoughts flew from his head as he watched the opening cinematic. He wouldn’t think about the warm hand or the thumb which drew lazy circles along his bicep. Nor would he think about the feeling of Hunk’s heartbeat which steadily thrummed under his ear, or the way he breathed slowly, in and out. Lance fell into a daze as he sat there cuddled on his bed, the movie forgotten as he analyzed and rationalized away the reality that he might be in love with his best friend. 

The film ended with credits rolling, Lance moved as Hunk shifted to turn on a small lamp. “So what’s next?”

Lance looked to Hunk then to his computer, “Uhh, before we do that, there is something I want to say to you.”

“Oh thank god,” Hunk heaved a sigh, “same here.”

Lance could feel himself flushing, “Same time?”

Hunk nodded, “Uhh sure.”

Together they spoke, “I love/hate you/horror movies…”

“Wait what?” Lance shook his head.

“What?” Hunk stared at Lance, his eyes wide, “You like me?”

“You hate horror movies?”

Hunk shook his head, “No no, you have to answer first here. You said you like me.”

Lance coughed, “Actually I said I loved you, but I might have to take that back. How can you hate horror films? They are so good.”

Hunk snorted, “You are going to take back liking me over movies?”

Lance grinned, “Well how can I possibly be compatible with someone who hates my movie choices?”

“Hmm,” Hunk cocked his head, “what if I promise to let you pick every movie we ever watch together.”

“Even if it’s horror?”

Hunk sat back opening his arms for Lance to snuggle in, “Even if it’s horror. One condition.”

“Oh?”

“You have to cuddle me through the scary parts.”

Lance grinned, “You’re on. So uhh, does this mean that we are dating.”

“I certainly hope so,” Hunk chuckled.

Lance could feel his heart flutter, perhaps it wouldn’t fuck up their relationship. “This is going to work out, won’t it?”

“Absolutely,” Hunk pulled Lance close, “my parents always told me that the best partner is one who is also your best friend. I couldn’t think of anyone better to be with than you.”

Lance buried his face in Hunk’s chest, letting out a long groan. How could he be this perfect?

Hunk chuckled, “Did I break you?”

Lance looked up his face flaming, “Just a little.”

“How about we look into that second movie and take things slow? It isn’t like I’m going anywhere, besides there is no way I can sleep after that last film.”

Lance smirked, “I guess if that is the case you will just have to sleep with me, I will protect you from nightmares.”

“I like that plan.”

Lance grinned and, while snuggled against Hunk, put on something light and fluffy, feeling content and happy that he had managed to tell Hunk how he felt. Maybe he would have to rethink his whole stance on friends and lovers, but that could be future Lance’s problem. For now there were late night snacks and epic cuddles from his best friend, AND boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to prompt me for this card? toss me an ask over on Tumblr!  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
